In electrical appliances powered from an external source, an electrical connection to the appliance is usually made at a plug-socket connector. Strain on the cord will often pull the connector apart; the effect of this may vary from being a simple nuisance to being hazardous. Even in static apparatus such as freezers, a plug-socket connection be accidentally pulled apart, with expensive and noisome consequences. Not infrequently persons will resort to impromptu arrangements such as tying of cord ends together, or wrapping a cord end around a handle of the appliance, but these are seldom satisfactory. While various cord retainers have been commercially adopted for lawnmowers, they generally necessitate attachment to the handle of the lawnmower before this is assembled to the lawnmower.
It is an object of the invention to provide a strain relief for cords.
It is another object of the invention to provide a strain relief for cords that may be readily attached to or detached from an apparatus, including lawnmower handles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple structure that is economically produced and reliable in use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a strain relief to which the cord is readily attached to or detached from.